The McGeek's Love Adventure
by dream453moon
Summary: The continuation of McGee and Lucy's love following a year later after The Writer's Damsel. Lucy meets the McGee clan and they delve further into their relationship. Will they be together forever or will something far sinister tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

I glanced down at Lucy as she shifted against my chest. I smiled and tried to focus back on the TV screen. Some chick flick was playing but I could hardly pay attention.

I knew our 1 year of being together was coming up. I still couldn't decide what I wanted to do. Everything was still moving somewhat slow. I didn't want to rush her. I just wanted her to be comfortable around me. I wanted to show her just how much I loved her but going too fast could ruin my chances with her.

We had yet to make love but god how I wanted to. Lately, she'd been giving me pretty clear signals but I wasn't sure she was really ready. There were a few times she would start to get frisky but only after a few glasses of wine. I didn't want to take advantage of her. She might hate me for it afterwards. I wasn't about to let her walk out of my life.

I rubbed her shoulder as the movie went on. I hadn't been paying much attention to the whole thing but I didn't really care. It was some kind of romantic comedy but it was more like a tragedy.

"Tim." She looked up at me. "Are you watching this?"

"Not really."

She hopped up and turned it off. "Thank god. Worst movie I've ever picked."

"What about the one a few weeks ago?"

"Pretty sure this one tops it."

She turned the radio on some soft jazz. It was nice to have found a woman that would rather hear instruments than someone singing. She came back over and sat on my lap. I pulled her in for a kiss and wished I could do so much more. I wanted to rip off her clothes and take her to bed for the whole night. I wanted to see every curve in her body; every inch of her skin. I wanted to taste her until I was drunk from her lips. She deserved to be treated like a goddess in every way, shape and form but it wasn't the right timing.

She kissed back hungrily and straddled my hips. I could feel the lining of her leggings against my bulge and it was killing me. I fought for control but it was hard as she bit my lip. Her arms wrapped around my back as my hands went to her hips. She dipped her tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance for a few moments. The taste of wine was heavy in her mouth. She was buzzed but not quite drunk.

I pulled away breathing heavily. As I looked in her eyes, I could see the lust and love pooling in her blue orbs. I wanted to give her what she wanted but not right now. It wasn't the right time. I wasn't about to let her mind be clouded during our love making. With everything I wanted her to feel, any amount of alcohol could lose the sensation.

"I think we've had enough wine."

She giggled. "It was a very good choice though."

"Tony's always given very good recommendations."

"Mhm."

She knelt down to my ear and nibbled on it. I could feel her hot breath on my neck. The bulge grew harder and I knew she could feel it. I wanted to ravish her right there but I wasn't about to lose control. I wanted our first time special. I wanted her to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. I wanted her to feel it. Right now wasn't it.

"Lucy." I could hear my voice shake.

"Yes?" She breathed across my neck.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard. I wanted her to know how much I ached to be inside her. I wanted her to feel the demon trying to escape and take control.

I pulled away and stared at her for a few moments before shaking my head. I saw her eyes fall with disappointment and hurt. I knew she wanted to go further but I couldn't let the moment be like this. I wanted it to be perfect.

She rolled off and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked so sad and hurt. She looked as if she was doubting herself as a woman. I felt terrible for making her feel like that but the moment wasn't right for our first time. It was killing me just as much as it was killing her.

I got up and took the bottle of wine back to the kitchen. I could hear her follow behind me. When I turned around, she was playing with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. She looked so innocent and child like when she did it. Almost like she'd been caught doing something bad.

"Was I doing something wrong?" she asked.

"Of course not."

She frowned and looked down at the floor. Her hair flowing over her face gently.

I went over to her and tipped her chin up. "Talk to me."

"Well," she blushed, "why haven't we had sex?"

It was the fight I'd been dreading. At least, I hoped it wouldn't turn into that.

"Well, uh, I just want you to be sure."

She leaned into me. "I am."

"I also want you completely sober." Why the hell did I say that?

She stepped back and pouted. "I'm not drunk!"

"I didn't say-"

"You certainly meant it!"

She turned and walked over to the radio. She shut it off and headed for her room. She always tried to shut me out when we fought. I raced over to the door before she could get in. I got in front of her.

"Lucy, I didn't mean it that way."

She wiped angry tears from her eyes. "Do you want me?"

I blinked dumbfounded. "What?"

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" She started to cry.

My heart broke as she stood there wiping tears away as fast as she could. Did she really believe that because we hadn't had sex yet that I didn't want her? Was I really screwing up this bad?

I took her in my arms and held her tight. "No! Don't believe that for a second."

She sniffled. "Why won't you go any further?"

I stroked her hair gently. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It's not now?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean." I sighed. I was really screwing myself right now. "I just want our first time to be special."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were already rimmed red. "It will be no matter where we are."

"I just don't want to screw things up."

"You won't."

I kissed her gently. "You have no idea just how much I want to ravish you right now. I want to take you on your bed and make love to you all night. You felt it earlier, I want you. Dammit, I need you every time I see you. But Lucy, I can't screw things up with you. I don't want to lose you."

She stared at me. She didn't say a word.

"I want to make love to you so much. I want to show you just how beautiful you are to me. But I also want it to be perfect because you're the perfect woman."

"You…You promise?"

I kissed her once more. "With all my heart."

She kissed me deeply but it wasn't filled with need and lust. I wanted to take her hand and lead her to the bed but I couldn't. I needed everything to be perfect. I wanted her to have a perfect day for the perfect night. And I knew exactly how to make that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled into work a little later than normal. Gibbs was at his desk looking at reports while Tony was throwing paper footballs at Ziva.

"Late again, Probie." Tony threw one at me and it flew past my ear.

"Ten minutes isn't that late."

"Not on time either." Gibbs chucked his phone at me.

"Something wrong?"

"Damn thing keeps acting up."

I dug into my desk drawer and pulled out another phone. I switched his information to the new phone and threw the old one away. He caught the new one with ease. A fairly typical ritual every six months or so.

"Anything new this morning?" I asked.

"We're wanted in court tomorrow to testify in the Robinson case."

"I still don't understand why our reports are not enough in this country," Ziva spoke up.

"The justice system is so complicated, Ziva. It's a lot more than killing those guilty of a crime." Tony smirked.

"While it's much easier that way, even we have justice system."

I shook my head and started pulling up web browsers for information on vacation spots. I knew reservations for New Years might be tricky but I'm sure Thom E. Gemcity would be able to snag something. Maybe Paris or Bora Bora would be perfect this time of year. Plane ticket were pricey though.

"McGeek!"

I snapped my head up at Tony's voice. The whole team was grabbing their gear.

"Let's go, Probie."

I quickly gathered my gear and ran for the elevator. Knowing my luck, Tony wouldn't let this go all day.

"What's got you off space, McGeek?"

"Nothing."

"Like you expect me to believe that," he chuckled.

"Knock it off." Gibbs led the way towards the lot.

We headed for the van while Gibbs went for his car. Tony and I climbed in front while Ziva rode in back. A rarity but a blessing nonetheless. I wasn't ready for the barrage of questions but I didn't have much choice. Still, Tony might have an idea.

"So Probie, what's got you all zoned out so early? Finally take it to the next level?"

I rolled my eyes. "No but I am planning a special surprise for her."

"You two have gotten pretty smitten."

"Like you and Terra haven't."

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Him and Terra had an interesting start to their relationship the moment they met. After a long series of unfortunate events, their love was finally able to blossom properly. I'd never seen Tony so in love with a woman.

"Anyways, I'm trying to come up with a surprise getaway for her."

"Where are you thinking?" Ziva piped in.

"I was thinking a quick trip out of the country. Maybe Paris."

"Too cliché. Besides, you take long trips out of the country, not short ones." Tony glance over at me with a smirk on his face. "You want it to be special right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't over think this. Don't try to make everything perfect or it will all fall apart."

I sighed. "Ok. Where do you suggest?"

"Somewhere on the countryside or up in the mountains, if you can handle it. Her house is on the outskirts of town because she likes her privacy. A log cabin would be best but a ski resort isn't bad either."

I stared at him stunned. He didn't hang around Lucy often but when she'd invited the team over for the 4th of July last year, he gained a lot of information. I knew he had always had a way with women but I didn't realize just how good he was.

"Also, don't do the whole rose petal thing. It's a major pain to clean up and if you do it in a hotel, they charge extra for clean up."

"Personal experience?" Ziva chimed.

"Now now, Ziva. Let's be civil."

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem, Timmy. When it comes to love, you're definitely not an expert."

"Doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two."

"That's about al you know."

"Pull over." Ziva pointed. "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, I'd managed to score tickets to Colorado for New Years. There was a cabin out by a lake on the outskirts of Denver that she'd absolutely love. Thankfully the director had already approved my time off. I even spoke to the bakery owners about it and they were thrilled to give her some vacation time. Tony even agreed that the idea was exactly what we needed.

The cabin had a fireplace and fully stocked bar. There would be snow on the ground and plenty to do near by for a four day getaway. Unfortunately, my publisher wanted me to do a book signing while we were there. I'd never done one before but since I'd used my pen name to get the reservations, she was tying my hands.

I ran by a flower shop and grabbed a gorgeous bouquet of daises. Lucy loved color in her flowers. While red roses were certainly beautiful and romantic, they weren't her preference. I quickly drove over to the bakery. She was waving goodbye to the Andersons.

I got out of the car and ran up to her. She turned in time to see me before I scooped her in my arms and twirled her around. She giggled and kissed me.

"Well, hello handsome."

"How's my enchanted goddess today?"

She blushed as I set her on her feet. "I'm good. Covered in flour and I've probably got fondant in my hair somewhere. How about you?"

"Much better now that I'm with you." I kissed her once more.

She smiled brightly. I loved that about her. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

"The team got off early."

"In the middle of a case?"

"We're out of leads but Ziva's checking on a few things tonight."

"Is Gibbs furious?"

"Not yet but he told us to go home early."

"Must be a good day then."

"As long as I'm with you, it's definitely a good day."

I drew her in for a long kiss. She leaned into me as we stood there for a few moments just enjoying the taste of each others lips. I wanted so much more of her but I was too excited at the same time. As we parted, she giggled.

"You're certainly in a good mood."

"I've got a surprise for you."

I led her towards the car. When I opened the passenger door, she gasped softly.

"They're beautiful." She bent down and grabbed them. "What's the occasion?"

"Get in. We're going to Plume."

She looked down at herself. "Are you sure we're dressed for that?"

"You look stunning."

"I'm covered in flour."

I pointed to the back seat where a medium sized box was sitting perfectly. I'd been saving it for a special occasion and I knew it was exactly what she needed. Abby had helped me pick out an evening dress from Bloomingdales a few months ago. I've kept it boxed and in my trunk ever since.

"I think that will make you feel more comfortable." I winked.

She blushed. "I hate to imagine how much money you spent."

I kissed her forehead. "You deserve everything and more."

I helped her inside and we drove by my apartment so we could change and freshen up. I changed into a black button up shirt and put on a gray blazer. It matched her silver silk dress perfectly. The dress hugged her body the way I'd hoped. It had sleeves that went to her elbows and it hem of the dress fell a few inches past her knees. She was flawless with it on and off. It was hard not to take her right then and there.

I watched as she touched up her make up in the bathroom. She didn't wear much but she always liked to put a little on before special nights. She wanted to be presentable but she always did.

She turned around and the light cascaded around her. She was my goddess for whatever reason. I couldn't be happier to have her in my life.

"Ready?"

I held out my arm. "More than ever."

I drove us out quickly and as we got seated, I ordered champagne. We chatted about our days, her more than me. She told me all about how the Andersons were looking for another baker. Mr. Anderson was getting ready to have surgery in March and they needed one more person to help take over. It was a lot sooner than they expected to retire but they were naming Lucy as the beneficiary of the bakery should anything happen. I told her about the case, at least as much as I could. It wasn't the worst case we'd ever had but it was still cringe worthy.

As I poured her glass half full, she propped her chin on one of her hands. Her eyes were glowing in the candlelight. Her hair in soft curls as it rolled over her shoulders. Her skin was smoothed to perfection. She looked like an angel but she was my beautiful goddess.

"So what's the special occasion? Did I forget your birthday?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"One of your books got on the best seller list?"

"While true, not the reason for tonight."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to guess anymore."

I took her other hand and tenderly kissed it. "Patience, my love. Not until after dinner."

She giggled as I kissed her hand over and over. As I stopped, I couldn't help but stare into her blue orbs.

"You know, your eyes are probably my favorite thing about you."

"Oh really?"

"Your smile is a very close second."

She smiled before taking a small sip. "How is it you always know just what to say?"

"I wouldn't say always."

"Ninety percent of the time."

"I beat my record then."

She laughed softly. She laced her fingers in mine. Her thumb ran over my knuckles. While most might not feel anything by it, it was always one way she was able to calm my beating heart. It was relaxing and it helped clear my mind.

"I love you, Tim."

"I love you too, Lucy."

She kissed the tips of my fingers and I felt the warmth penetrate my heart.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Treating me so well since you've met me. You've always been there for me."

I leaned in a little. "The moment we met, I wanted to know everything about you."

She smiled. "In a way, I think I did too."

"Really?"

She nodded. "That first night you showed up to take me on our midnight walk, I knew there was something special about you. I wanted to know more about you. I needed to."

"You had me in the palm of your hand since then."

She giggled. "And now you have me in yours."

Our food arrived and we ate with light chatter. I wanted to surprise her now more than ever but I knew she was famished. She usually was after a long day at the bakery. I knew she'd love the surprise no matter when I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lucy's POV_

After dinner, we decided to go for a short walk in our park. It was the park we'd been to several times since we first met. It was relaxing and I always felt at peace when we went there. I had no idea what he was waiting to tell me but I could hardly wait for it. I could tell he was just as excited if not more.

I'd wanted him to tell me at the restaurant but he convinced me to take a walk under the stars first. I wasn't expecting him to propose. If we hadn't had sex yet because it wasn't the perfect moment, there's no way he'd just randomly propose. I was hoping he was working towards getting me into bed tonight. I tried to limit the champagne so I might get my chances higher. I wanted him so much. I needed him.

I knew I was being little bratty with my display a few nights ago but I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. I wanted to feel his hands roaming over my body as waves of pleasure rocked my core. I needed to feel him on top of me as he thrust inside me.

I blushed and held onto him tighter. I couldn't believe I was having those thoughts again. They were getting stronger lately. There were plenty of times I woke up during the night with my panties soaked. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Probably going home. Who knows how long dad has left."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"We all do but for now, he just wants family around as much as he can."

"That'll be sweet."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Abby's going to her parents and mine are going out of town on Black Friday. Not much of a reason to go see my parents for one day. So I'll probably just be at home reading or practicing piping."

He stopped and turned to me. "You shouldn't be all alone."

"I'll be fine."

"That's not fair to you."

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments. I knew this might be a big deal to him but for me it really wasn't. I didn't mind having some time to myself for a few days.

"Tim, this really isn't an issue for me."

"But it is for me."

"Well, I mean it's not like I can just come with you."

"Well, maybe you can."

I stared at him. Was he really asking me to meet his family? Were we going to start getting really serious about our relationship? Meeting his parents and relatives and taking a step further…would that nudge him to take us a more physical level?

"I mean, my parents would love to meet you and I'd love for you to meet dad before he passes."

"Well, I don't see the harm in it. But you have to make sure they're ok with it first."

He kissed me. "It's a deal."

I couldn't believe we were actually going to do this. We'd been together for almost a year and I knew I wanted to be with him forever. Still, it was always awkward meeting them parents. I hoped they'd like me.

"I can see that mind of yours going." He kissed me again. It was deeper but it didn't last long. "They're going to love you."

"Do they know about Tyler?"

He shook his head. "You can tell them that if you want. It's not up to me."

I was glad he hadn't said anything. It was weird to call myself a widow some days. My first marriage hadn't long enough to really be considered a marriage. I loved Tyler at one point but that time seemed so long ago. It was still strange for me to wrap my brain around it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Try not to worry about it, okay? Mom's been dying to meet you and Sarah loves you already."

I blushed. "I'll try not to."

"Good."

I bit my lip and fidgeted. I knew he was still stalling a bit. I wanted to know what the big surprise was.

"So are you ever going to tell me what the big surprise is?"

He chuckled. "I think you've waited long enough. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and I could feel the excitement growing inside of me. Part of me was hoping he was about to get a little kinky and blind fold me. Hopefully we'd be wrapped in each other's arms tonight until I passed out from pleasure.

I squirmed and my thighs pressed together. I could feel heat pooling in my panties. I hoped he wouldn't wait too long.

He took my hands gently and kissed them tenderly. First the tips and then the entire back of my hand. I felt a shier run down my spine.

"I know we've both been under a lot of stress lately. A lot of it sexual."

This is really going to happen tonight. I can't believe it! Finally, we'd be able to become one.

"So I planned this little surprise for us." He put something in my hands. "Open your eyes."

I did and found an airplane ticket to Denver, Colorado in it. I stared up at him but couldn't find the words. Was he serious about this?

"I've already got everything approved from the director about the trip. The Andersons also agreed to give you time off for this too. They want you to take a vacation after all your hard work."

"Tim, this is so wonderful!" I wrapped my arms around him.

He squeezed back before kissing me. As we pulled apart, I couldn't help but stare at the tickets.

"We leave two days before New Years Eve. We'll fly back here on January 2nd but you won't go back to work until the 4th."

"How did you manage all this?"

He winked. "Nothing gets past Thom E. Gemcity."

"You used your pen name?"

He shrugged. "Definitely worth it."

I stared back at the tickets. "I can't believe it."

"There's a catch though."

I looked up at him. "A catch?"

"Since I used my pen name, my publisher wants me to have a book signing on January 2nd. It'll be somewhere in Denver for a few hours. A quick Q&A session, signing some books and taking pictures with fans."

"That'll be funny to watch."

"You don't have to come to that. You can rest up in the hotel."

"It's our trip together. I can sit back and read one of your books." I giggled.

He smiled and kissed me again. "You're the most amazing woman in the world."

"You're the most wonderful man in the world."

He kissed me again. It was deep and full of passion yet gentle and sweet. I leaned into him as my knees started to go weak. I wanted so much more of him but I'd have to wait until Colorado. He was right. Some things were worth waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tim's POV_

I took her bags and stuffed them in the trunk. We weren't going for more than a few days but she was so nervous about what to wear, she packed enough for at least a week. I told her that whatever she wore would be fine but she wanted to impress.

"Are you sure you can't leave one bag?" I asked.

"I'd really hate to wear something inappropriate."

I sighed. "Lucy, I promise you'll look just fine."

She came over and looked at her bags. "Well, maybe I could put a few evening gowns away. Now that I think about it, it might be overkill."

I chuckled. "My family isn't that formal for Thanksgiving dinners. Dad tried to convince mom to that he shouldn't wear his naval uniform for the admiral's ball a few years ago."

She smiled a little. She took out a bigger bag and ran off into her home. I shut the trunk and went in after her.

As she looked through the dresses, I could see the anxiety coming off her.

"Are you absolutely sure I won't need any of these?" she asked.

"I'll be impressed if dad doesn't wear his stretch pants from Walmart."

She sighed. "Is he really that bad?"

"Dad's gotten lethargic since he started chemo."

"But it's still a nicer occasion than a regular dinner."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Maybe he'll get some stretchy slacks."

She giggled and kissed me. "Fine." She poked her finger on my chest. "But if I don't have the right outfit, you owe me."

"Fair enough."

 _2 Hours Later_

As we pulled up to my parents' house, I heard her breath hitch. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say." She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt.

I got out and quickly opened her door. I was thankful she appreciated my small chivalry. It wasn't much but it was always something Dad insisted I do for women. He had it drilled into me before I was ten.

As I shut the car door, mom and Sarah came running out of the house.

"Oh Tim! It's so good to see you!" Mom threw her arms around me.

I hugged her back. "It's good to see you too mom."

Sarah punched me in the arm. "Hey douchebag."

I put her in a headlock and messed up your hair. "You aren't big enough."

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed as hard as she could. It hurt a little but not enough. I tossed her to the ground.

"Good try."

She huffed but got up and dusted herself off. "I'm only a beginner."

"Keep at it and you might be able to beat me some day," I laughed.

I turned, taking Lucy to my side. I saw her cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Mom, Sarah. Meet Lucy Milano."

"It's wonderful to meet you," she stammered.

As she held out her hand, mom pulled her into a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Tim hardly stops talking about you when he calls."

"Hell, she's gorgeous Tim. How'd you manage to get her?" Sarah laughed.

Lucy turned pink and tried to get back at my side. "He's very sweet. He spoils me all the time."

"So we've heard." Sarah winked.

"Oh you stop it, Sarah. Don't embarrass her." Mom took Lucy's arm and lead her towards the house. "It's so cold out here. Would you like any tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"Well I should probably help Tim –"

"He's fine, dear. We've been so excited to meet you. We have so much to ask!"

Lucy looked at me but I just shook my head chuckling. There was no saving her from my mom or Sarah. She'd have to take this one on her own.

"Seriously, Tim. How'd you manage her?" Sarah asked.

"I can get lucky every now and then."

She laughed. "So long as you don't screw this up, you're golden." She walked back towards the house.

As I gathered our bags, I wondered if bringing her here on a holiday was too fast too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Dad had been laying down when Lucy and I arrived. His treatments wore down his body. We were surprised he'd managed to hang on this long. Fortunately for mom and Sarah, they were able to bombard Lucy with questions.

After about an hour or so, Lucy finally managed to sneak off into our room – my old room. I was just finishing unpacking our things as she came in.

"You're cruel." She huffed.

I brought her into my arms. "There was no way I was going to be able to help you from those two."

"You could've at least been by my side."

"And dodge questions about our sex life?"

She frowned. "You mean our non-existent sex life."

I chuckled. "Can you imagine the questions they would have asked?"

She blushed. "Or things they would say."

I kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you were able to handle them on your own."

"Barely." She sat down on the bed and took her heels off. "Why the hell did you let me wear these things?"

"If I remember correctly, I told you to wear something comfortable."

As she rubbed her feet, she stuck her tongue out at me. "Yeah. Yeah."

I kissed her and stuck my tongue in her mouth. As I swirled mine with hers, I slowly pushed her to the bed. I could hear her moan softly and captured her tongue with my teeth. If she wanted to stick her tongue at me, I would show her how to use it properly.

As her arms slid up my back, I was thrown back into reality. We were at my parents for god sake. I couldn't devour her in, no matter how bad I was aching to do so.

I reluctantly pulled away. I could see the need in her eyes for more but I couldn't give in. I kissed her nose.

"God, you don't know just how much I want to continue." I sat up.

She laid there a minute. "You really are cruel."

I stroked her face gently. "All good things must wait."

She sat up and kissed me. "But some desires are better to dive into."

A knock at the door made us both jump.

"Dad's getting up. Don't have too much fun." Sarah laughed.

Lucy's cheeks were turning red. I laughed and pulled us up.

"Well I guess it's time to see the admiral."

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"You did great with my mom and sister."

"Your dad is an admiral though."

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

She took a deep breath before taking my hand. "I hope you're right."

As we walked downstairs, I could feel the nervous energy coming off her. I knew no matter what I told her, she wouldn't believe me. I understood. Meeting the parents was no walk in the park. When it came time for me to meet hers, I'm sure I would be just as nervous.

Dad was settled in his recliner as we came down. Mom and Sarah were in the kitchen getting dinner finished. The Thanksgiving smells were coating the house.

"Ah. There you are Timothy." Dad rose to his feet. "Not doing anything up there, are we?"

Lucy's gripped tightened on my hand.

"No sir." I said. "Just getting settled in for the next couple of days."

He chuckled. "You must be Ms. Lucy."

"Yes, sir." She was so nervous but at least she wasn't stammering this time.

He stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She took his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you too."

"My son talks about you often to my wife. You make him very happy."

"I try to." She looked at me. "He's an amazing man."

He motioned for her to sit on the couch near him. "Well, I tried to teach him the best ways to treat a woman." He winked.

She sat down blushing. "He spoils me too much but I try to do the same to him."

"Spoils you, eh?"

I sat beside her. "I like being able to take her to a nice share of restaurants."

"But I cook when you let me."

"And I love your cooking!"

"Liar."

"At least you can cook."

"I've tried teaching you."

Dad laughed. "Tim never did get the hang of cooking too much."

"Hey. I've gotten better."

"When I'm with you." She giggled.

I couldn't believe how well this was already going. She could tease me just like anyone else. She was able to answer everything with grace.

"Tim! Can you help us in the kitchen for a moment?" Mom yelled.

"Sure." I kissed her hand. "I'll be back soon."

 _Lucy's POV_

As Tim walked away, I couldn't help but watch him leave. I wasn't sure how well I was going to do without him. My stomach was in knots.

His father sat back in his chair. "Tim talks a lot about you."

I pushed some hair behind my ear. "I hope it's good things."

"Oh it is." He folded his arms across his chest. "But it doesn't necessarily mean he tells us about you or how you two met." He leaned forward. "He tends to be vague about those details."

This was the moment I had been dreading. I knew they would want to know about my past. His mother and sister were easier to keep certain details from but his father would be more difficult.

He leaned forward. "You don't have to tell me. However, I will not judge you on your past. I can see in your eyes that you are ashamed when I bring it up. Don't be. We are not who we were then."

My heart skipped a beat. His words were almost calming in a way. He wasn't demanding I tell him about my past. He wanted me to offer it to him. He wouldn't judge me if I decided to or not. His calm demeanor made me want to tell him about Tyler. I wanted to be honest with him. I owed him that much for having an amazing son.

"I was married." I looked at my hands. "It was a good marriage for the first few years," I took a shaky breath. Tears pricked my eyes. "But it didn't end well."

He laid his hand on mine. "You don't have to say anymore."

I looked up at him. "He was injured. His body and his mind weren't working together. He hurt me because of his injury." Tears slid down my cheeks. "I don't hate him, knowing everything now."

"He died."

I nodded. "A brain aneurism."

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

I wiped away the tears and smiled. "It's ok. It made me stronger. It's made me better." I looked towards the kitchen. "It's made me love harder."

He patted my hands and laid back. "You're a strong woman."

"I didn't realize it until I met Tim."

He shook his head. "No. You knew long before."

"But-"

"My son is many things. However, you were lead to Tim for other reasons than to become a strong woman. In fact, you've made my son a better man. I've never seen him so confident in himself before he met you. I can't thank you enough for that."

I smiled. I couldn't find the words to describe how happy Tim had made me over the last couple of years. He helped me work through Tyler's death and all that came with it. He helped me get over the loss of my child. He let me set the pace of our relationship but at the same time made sure it's what I really wanted. While my body wanted Tim for so long, I knew that sex was something that was still tender for me. It meant a whole new level in our relationship.

"He'll marry you."

I snapped my head at him.

He chuckled. "Don't act all innocent. You two already act like a married couple."

"I don't see that happening for awhile."

He shrugged. "You'll make a fine wife for him. I'd be happy to have you as my daughter-in-law."

"Dinner's ready!" Sarah yelled.

I got up and helped him to his feet. He took my arm in his.

"Don't worry. I'll keep this conversation just between us."

I smiled. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Tim's POV_

Lucy had fallen asleep on our ride home. I looked over and smiled. She seemed at peace. I was thankful for that. She had had a great time with my family and they enjoyed having her around. Mom and Sarah asked me several times when I was going to propose. She had always blushed and tried to change the subject. I just laughed telling them to mind their own business.

I gently placed my hand on hers and thought back to my conversation with dad while the girls had gone shopping.

 _"Tim, come with me," he said._

 _As I followed him into his study, I knew the conversation was going to be grim. Dad was trying to hide just how bad his condition was. His movements were slowing rapidly. No one but me had seen him fall going to the bathroom once. It was just a matter of time before the cancer took him completely._

 _He sat down in his chair silently. His chest heaved slowly._

 _"How long, dad?" I sat down on the bench across from him._

 _"I'll be lucky if I make it the rest of the year." He turned around towards his desk. "Truthfully, I wish I could just die to spare your mother any more heartache."_

 _"She'll be miserable without you."_

 _"She cries at night, son. She hates seeing me this weak."_

 _"She loves you."_

 _"I know that. I want her heart to heal from me being sick."_

 _"So are you asking me to take care of things when you're gone?"_

 _"I already have everything in order once I die."_

 _I frowned. "Well then what did you bring me here for?"_

 _He took his keys and went over to the safe. He took a small box no bigger than my shoe out. He sat back down setting it on the desk._

 _"In this box contains some family heirlooms. Some from your mothers. Others from mine."_

 _I stared at the small oak box. It was worn from age but I could see the repairs that had been made over time. A brass lock was attached to the front. It could easily be broken into but nonetheless it was secure._

 _"I've never seen this before," I said._

 _"Neither has Sarah."_

 _"Why keep it a secret if it's our family's?"_

 _He stared at it for a moment. "Some things are better kept secret." He took another key and opened the box. It creaked open. "But now, I have no reason to hold onto my family heirlooms. I will give your sister her things later but right now, it's your turn."_

 _I waited silently as he sorted through the box._

 _"First, your great great grandfather's Derringer Pocket Pistol. It can only fire one shot but it'll hurt like hell dying from it." He laid the small pistol on the table._

 _"Second, a $1,500 US government bond from 1905. My father passed it down to me. His condition, as well as mine, don't use it unless you're about to lose your house."_

 _He paused for a minute. He looked up at me. "Tim, this last one I've waited a very long time to give you. Don't take this lightly but don't do anything rash either."_

 _I nodded._

 _He pulled out a small black velvet box and set it on the table. He pushed it towards me._

 _As he nodded, I opened it. A silver ring with a medium sized emerald embedded in its loop. It appeared to be handmade from god only knows how long. It wasn't even the slightest bit rusted or worn down. It was stunning but why now?_

 _"Lucy is a damn good woman. She loves you with all her heart and then some. I've waited for you to find the right woman, Tim. She's right in front of you and she won't go anywhere so long as you don't tell her to leave."_

 _I looked up at him. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth._

 _"Tim, you marry her. It doesn't have to be tomorrow but when the time comes, you put this ring on her finger. I can see in your eyes just how much you love her."_

 _"Dad, I can't accept all this."_

 _He shook his head. "You know damn well that you will."_

 _I smiled. "I can't thank you enough."_

 _He smiled. "I may not have been the most caring father in the world until now but know I always loved you and your sister. I wanted nothing more than for you two to be proud of your accomplishments." He sighed. "But Tim, now you have everything you could want right now. A damn good job, great co-workers, and one hell of a woman at your side. Don't take it for granted."_

 _I shut the box gently. "I won't."_

I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. I would love her as much as I could. I would ask her to marry me some day. I just hoped between now and then, I wouldn't screw things up.


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks passed, I couldn't wait to go on vacation. We were swamped with cases that if we managed to get a day in between them, it was a godsend. Lucy had unknowingly made an order for a charity gala that had featured many Senators and celebrities. Her Oreo and peppermint cake had won over the crowd so much that business was booming. The Andersons promoted her to head baker. While it meant a few more hours, she also received a well-earned pay raise.

Tonight we both were somehow gifted time alone. Christmas was in a few days but I knew I wasn't going to be able to see her. I wanted tonight to be special but I hadn't even had time to get her anything.

She snuggled up against me. Some Christmas romantic comedy was on for about the millionth time this month.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," she said.

"It's been a long week," I lied.

She turned to me. "You're a terrible liar."

She had me there. How was it she could read me so damn easily?

"Is your dad ok?" She turned the TV off.

"He's alright for the most part. He had to start using a cane to help get himself around."

"How long do you think he has?"

I sighed. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have. "I'm not sure."

She looked away. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

I pulled her into my lap. "It's hard but not what was on my mind."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh?"

"Christmas is in a few days."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh shit."

I laughed.

"I haven't even had a chance to try and get you anything."

"Neither have I."

She stared at me. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were about to give me something."

I shook my head. "Not yet."

She kissed me gently and jumped up. "Well, maybe I do have something for you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She giggled and skipped to the kitchen. I watched her pull out a bottle of wine and a small, undecorated cake. She made her way back to the couch and then went back for a couple glasses. I couldn't help but watch her. She filled each glass carefully before setting the bottle down. She handed one to me.

"It's my own almond cake recipe. I haven't even had a chance to try it yet."

I took the glass and set it down. As she took a sip, I couldn't help but notice her shirt was lower cut than normal. She wasn't one to wear such provocative things but perhaps she normally wore something underneath. Her jeans hugged her every curve. How had I just now noticed?

"Tim?"

Her voice shook me from my thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to try it?"

I smirked and took a small piece in my fingers. I stuck it her mouth as I pulled her closer. I placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought her mouth to mine. As the cake swirled between our tongues, I felt her hand against my chest. I pulled back and swallowed the piece.

"Delicious."

Her cheeks turned pink but I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I kissed her hard and pulled her in my lap. I felt her move closer towards me as she kissed back. As she pulled back, I could see the lust glowing in her eyes.

"Right now, I just want you," I whispered.

As her chest molded into mine, I captured her mouth with more need than I knew I had. I drove my tongue into her mouth, not caring if she was ready or not. She moaned and it only drove my need for her further. I couldn't contain myself anymore. The need had been growing for so long. I had managed to fight it but now I was ready to give in.

She came up for air but my mouth went to the crook in her neck. I gently scrapped my teeth against her bare skin. My hands moving slowly up her back. I smirked when I realized she didn't have a bra on.

"You little minx," I chuckled.

She moaned but turned her neck, giving me more access. I kissed up and down her neck. No part of her body would go untouched.

As I kissed up to her ear, I sucked gently. I could feel the goosebumps on her skin. She had wanted this too.

"You're all mine tonight." I breathed on her ear gently.

Her arms wrapped around me. She turned her head to meet mine. Her eyes were full of need and her cheeks were pink with lust. She kissed me with fever.

I let my hands slide under her shirt. She gasped but let me continue. As my fingers reached her breasts, I felt my erection growing harder. Gently my fingers moved over her skin. Her fingers dug into my neck.

I smirked. She was more than enjoying herself. She wanted to be completely submissive and it drove me wild.

I picked her up and moved to the nearest wall. She moaned as I left her breasts to take care of her jeans. I quickly undid the button and zipper while my tongue intertwined with hers. God how I wanted to pound her mercilessly. But I couldn't. I had to maintain control.

As I slid her jeans off her hips, she gasped and threw her head back. I kissed down her neck to the plunging neckline of her shirt. Once her jeans hit the floor, I let one hand free a breast from her shirt. I slowly swirled my tongue around her nipple as my other hand slowly slid up her legs.

She moaned my name between breaths. My instincts to take her right now were fighting me hard. I needed to feel her beneath me but I wanted to take my time with her.

I felt the silky material of her panties. They were cool yet damp. I drew her nipple into my mouth and sucked. God, she tasted so good.

"Tim!" she breathed.

Slowly, I stroked my finger against her nub. She squirmed but I pressed harder with my ministrations. She mewled from the pleasure. I took her other breast from its confines and repeated my actions. I could feel her body shaking from my touch. It drove my confidence higher.

Her hands tried to go up my shirt. I shoved her arms over her head. She tried to fight from my grip but even with only one hand, my strength was far greater. I placed a knee between her legs to keep her from falling.

"Tim," she stuttered. "Please."

I kissed her hard, sucking on her bottom lip. She would bruise a little tomorrow.

"Not yet," I growled.

As she began to calm, I pressed my thumb against her nub and slowly went in circles. She threw her head back moaning. I could feel my member desperately trying to escape in pain but I wasn't done.

I stroked my finger against the edge of the fabric. Her breath hitched. I smirked. Her panties were so wet from just this, what she might do if I teased her with my fingers.

I kissed her, quickly pushing her panties aside. I let my fingers feather over her entrance. God she was so wet. I knew my cock would slide easily when I finally took her.

"T-Tim!" she moaned.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"P-please!"

I chuckled. I stroked her inner thighs, earning me a growl.

"Tim!"

"Tell me what you desire."

She blushed. "I need you in me."

Slowly, I pushed one finger in her. Her eyes grew as she silently moaned. I grinned and quickly took it out. As she frowned, I quickly pushed it back in. Then I slowly went in and out. Her eyes glazed over with sheer pleasure but her eyes never left mine. Her breathing turned to pants as I started to go faster.

As soon as it had begun, I pulled my finger out of her. She squirmed from the loss but before she could beg, I shoved in two fingers. My name left her lips over and over as my fingers pumped her.

"TIM!"

I felt her walls clamp around my fingers as a wet warmth came over my hand. I gingerly pulled my fingers out of her and licked. God she was so sweet. Every ounce of control was nearing completion.

I removed my hold of her hands and quickly threw off her shirt. Her arms went to hide herself but I gently stopped her.

"Don't hide from me," I whispered as I gently bit her ear.

"Tim-"

I cut her off kissing her worries away. No matter how I saw her, she was breathtaking. She was my goddess and I would treat her as such until the day I died.

As I pulled away, I tucked some hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful, Lucy."

She blushed and pulled me in for a kiss. Her hands went under my shirt. She didn't immediately try to discard it and it made me curious. I held my hands at the sides of her head and let her roam.

Her fingers gently brushed my skin. I wanted to take her to her bed and claim her. Yet I wanted to watch how she reciprocated my touches. She seemed nervous as her hands went over my chest. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. I wanted to say something but instead I just observed.

Gently she tugged at the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. She stilled as she looked me over. My body was tingling with need but I had to show restraint.

She licked her lips and kissed me gently. It didn't last as long as I had hoped as she achingly moved down my jaw to every inch of my chest. As she knelt down towards my abdomen, I tried digging into the wall. She was driving my instincts mad. It was only a matter of time until I lost control.

She undid the button and zipper on my pants. Pushing the fabric aside, my cock sprung free from my boxers. She blushed but didn't move. Seconds ticked by before she finally moved my pants off my hips. I bit my lip trying to make sure I was in control. I didn't want this to end too quickly for her.

Her lips feathered over the tip of my cock. I groaned in frustration. If she didn't hurry-

"Fuck!"

I moaned as she licked my cock lovingly. She was practically devouring me with her delightful tongue. I could feel my body shaking as she swirled her tongue over the sensitive tip. I fought the urge to put my hand on the back of her head and force my cock down her throat.

She stopped and chuckled. Looking up at me with lustful eyes, I was at her mercy momentarily.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

I growled but did as she wanted. Before my eyes were fully closed, I felt her mouth cover the full tip of my cock. She gently sucked and I moaned loud. I felt the smile in her lips as she drove my cock deeper into her mouth. Sucking gently as she made her way back, I felt all my control slipping.

"Lucy-"

She stopped and sucked harder. Almost half of my cock in her mouth. My hips involuntarily bucking. She held her hands against my hips, trying to still me. My breath turning to pants as I fought my urges.

With a wet pop, her mouth was gone. The cool air only making my cock ache with need. I stared down at her only to see her shove the full length of my cock in her mouth.

"Lucy!"

She slid back and forth, sucking as she went. I gripped the wall as hard as I could. I couldn't take much more. I needed her.

I pulled out of her mouth and picked her up. She gasped but didn't fight my control. I quickly carried her to her room and threw her on the edge of the bed. Quickly shedding my boxers, I fell to my knees. I looped my fingers in her panties and quickly tore them off.

With a satisfying gasp, I plunged my tongue deep within her folds. She cried out in pleasure. I swirled my tongue in her cunt with speed I didn't even know I had. I pulled away only to insert a finger deep into her. She clutched the black sheets as she cried my name.

Gently, I licked her clit once. Then again. Her hips bucking out of control. Her grip tightening on the fabric. I inserted another finger as I let my tongue circle around her little bundle of nerves.

She arched her back and came on my fingers again. I stilled only long enough to let her barely catch her breath before pumping her again. My tongue lapping at her sweet juices. Her legs shook and I grinned. I would take her to every delight tonight.

She came once more. I stilled and let her catch her breath. I took my fingers out slowly. She whimpered and her hips bucked a little. Gently I rubbed her hips. She closed her eyes, sinking into the bed.

I couldn't help but admire how beautiful the sweat over her body made her glow as bright as a new day. How did was I granted such a goddess?

I carefully got up from the floor and gently moved her to the center of the bed. Climbing over her, I caught her lips in the most gravity-defying kiss. I cupped her face and slid my hand under her back. She arched into my touch, sliding her hands up my back.

Pulling back, I could see the love pouring from her eyes. There was no doubt. There wasn't any lust. Just pure love.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Tim."

I ran my hands down her thighs and positioned her. I took one look at her face. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Gently, I stroked my cock at her dripping entrance. It felt like melted honey on my cock and my need to thrust in her quickly surged through my body. However, I kept my composure.

Slowly entering her, I groaned. God she was tight. So tight that I was almost afraid the slightest movement would make me cum. As I filled her completely, I waited until she signaled for me to move.

When she did, I slowly pulled back until the tip was barely in. She squirmed beneath me. I grinned and shoved my throbbing cock back inside. She gasped arching into me. I pulled in and out of her trying not to go too fast. Not yet. However, the urge to do so was slowly trying to take over. I suckled on her neck gently. I knew she would be embarrassed if I left a hickey.

Her nails dug into my back. "Tim!"

Her walls clenched around my cock and the warmth rushed over us. I didn't stop nor slow. Instead, I pulled out of her and thrust with all my might back into her. She dug her nails deeper, scraping them down my back. Slowly, I pulled back but before the tip left, I rammed back into her. She cried out again and again as I continued my actions.

Then I stopped and pulled out of her. I watched as she looked at me desperately trying to draw me back in with her legs. Grinning, I thrust back into her. Hard and fast. She cried out my name as the ecstasy overtook her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes.

She came once more, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. I was too deep within her to pull out before I came inside her. I cupped her face and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue gently swirling with mine as her body shook with pleasure.

Gingerly, I pulled out of her and rolled on my side. She rolled into my chest panting. Absentmindedly, my fingers caressed her skin. Gently feathering her face with kisses. Her body relaxed but she never opened her eyes. Her breathing deepened and I realized she was asleep.

Chuckling, I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over us. Sneaking my arms around her, I pulled her close. My goddess was fulfilled. By me.

xxxx

The next morning, I woke up before the sun had yet to rise. I laid there staring at the beauty in my arms. She hadn't budged all night. She didn't even stir as I quietly got up to check my phone. Surprisingly, I had three missed calls from Gibbs and about a million texts from Tony.

I shut the door to her room and called Tony. As the phone rang, I put my boxers and pants on.

"Finally, McGoo! Where the hell are you?"

I chuckled. "I've been busy."

"Oh hoo hoo! McGoo finally got it done."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"You need to get your ass to work, pronto. Boss is pissed."

"I figured as much." I sighed. "I'll probably be at least an hour."

"Your funeral."

"Believe me, I know."

I clicked the end button and leaned back. All good things had to end sometime. I just wanted to be here when she woke up. I didn't want her to feel like this was a one night stand. No amount of understanding would ease her insecurities if I left now. But when it came to Gibbs, even sex wasn't a good enough reason to hold off being needed in this investigation.

The door creaked and I snapped my head. She'd managed to throw on an oversized t-shirt but she looked like she could barely stand. She leaned against the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?"

I walked over to her. "I got called in."

"When?"

"About three hours ago."

She blushed. "I'm sorry-"

I silenced her with a kiss. I could feel her trying to melt into me. I wanted to give her more pleasure but I couldn't. I hated this. Unwillingly Ipulled back. Putting my forehead against hers, I kept my eyes shut. I wanted to savor this moment for just a little longer.

She cupped my face, forcing my eyes open. She stood there smiling so innocently.

"Go."

"I'll be back tonight."

"I'll be waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

I tapped my foot waiting in my publisher's office. Not only had I been given a ruthless slap from Gibbs this morning, now she wanted to talk to me. Some urgent matter that had come up. She even asked Gibbs to come but he refused.

I scoffed. Some urgent matter. For being fifteen minutes late, even this was unlike her.

I checked my phone for any messages from Lucy. None. Hopefully she was resting. After our love making, I couldn't believe she was even able to get up. How long had it been since she had anything like that? Was I better than him? Was I _bigger_ than him?

I shook the thoughts from my head. What did it matter? She was mine now. All I wanted was to give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

I chuckled. I couldn't wait to start exploring with her more. Would she like being tied up? Maybe blind folded? Or would she dress up for me? Or all of the above.

God. I've been around Tony too long.

Someone sat down beside me. I turned to see Gibbs and Tony.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"She wouldn't quit calling him." Tony shrugged.

"Insisted it was urgent." Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"God help us all if you have another copy cat killer," Tony laughed.

Gibbs slapped him. It even hurt me a little.

Her lackey, Tood, opened the door in a frenzy. "I apologize, Mr. McGee."

I stood up. "This better be as urgent as she says it is."

"Damn right," Gibbs said.

He flinched as Gibbs went past him. "Unfortunately it is."

I sighed and walked into her office. "Lyndi, I told you my next book wouldn't be ready until spring."

"Sit down, Tim." She sipped her coffee.

A folder sat on her desk. I'd seen it before. The one she kept the ridiculous fan letters. The one where she had put the fake ones but now kept the real ones. Most of them were harmless. What could she want to talk about with that out?

"Oh the folder."

She sighed. "Yeah, the folder."

"Look, I'll sign a couple of pictures and get this over with."

She folded her hands together. "It's a bigger problem than that."

"It can't be as bad as before."

"Do you really think I would have gotten him involved if it weren't?" she motioned to Gibbs.

She had a point. There weren't any bodies coming up, so murder was unlikely. So was it really a life or death situation? Or was she just being cautious since the last incident?

"Before you start getting any ideas, it's not murder." She sighed. "Not yet anyway."

As she passed me the folder, a cold chill went down my spine. Something wasn't right. Normally she would just email me about this sort of thing. Gibbs took the folder before I could begin to reach for it. I couldn't see what was in it but his expression didn't ease any of the fear I had. He handed it to me.

"When did it arrive?" he asked.

I opened the folder and found pictures of Lucy and I. Multiple places and dates. At least two or three months worth. She was circled in red sharpie.

My blood ran cold. She was in danger. Because of me.

"It just arrived this morning. Found the damn thing taped to my office door. Scared the living shit out of me."

"We've been going through security tapes but it's like the footage was erased. We're trying to get it back but I don't think we will." Todd added.

She passed a note towards us. "This was attached."

 _He's mine. Get rid of her._

"Does this chick think Lucy is a staged girlfriend or something?" Tony asked.

"It could be a man," Todd scoffed.

"Please! This is definitely a woman's scorn."

Lucy. Danger. Me.

I slammed the folder shut and stood up. Sitting around talking about it wasn't going to keep her safe. I had to find her. I had to protect her.

Tony caught my arm. "Not so fast, Probie."

"Fuck you, Tony. I'm going to make sure she's ok."

Todd ran out the door. Puny bastard was too weak for his own good.

"Sit down," Gibbs ordered.

I clenched my fist but did as he said. Defying Gibbs was probably a death wish. No matter how much I wanted to go find her, I wanted to live too.

"What else do you know?" Gibbs asked.

She sighed. "Honestly, not much. I called you first thing."

"What about the boys in blue?" Tony asked.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to be?" She sipped her coffee.

"Just more good looking."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

She sighed. "As much as Todd wanted to get the police involved, after seeing the contents I wanted to keep this as quiet as possible."

The door opened and I heard two sets of footsteps. I turned and sprung up.

"Thank god!" I whispered.

I clutched her tight. I couldn't risk losing her again.

She gently held onto me. "Tim, what's going on?"

I pulled back. Her eyes were innocent. She had no idea about anything. No one had filled her in.

"I was about to leave for the store and Ziva showed up. She said I needed to come right away." Tears pricked her eyes. "I thought-"

"Shush." I put my finger on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ahem!" Tony coughed.

I stood up and guided her to the chair. She sat down, looking around confused. I could see the anxiety starting to get to her. I handed her the folder unwillingly.

"We have a big problem," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

As she closed her suitcase shut, I could sense the frustration rolling off her. It had been a long week and a half for both of us. I made sure she had protection detail on her every moment I wasn't with her. She was annoyed about it but wasn't willing to put up much of a fight about it. Especially after revealing to her about my previous book copycat.

The stalker hadn't done anything else since the office incident. However, I had insisted on the protection. Now with our trip, that didn't change what I wanted. I still needed protection for us even though it was supposed to be a romantic trip. I couldn't just ignore what we needed.

"Lucy-"

"Don't. You know what's wrong." She shuffled to her closet.

"It's not like I'm cancelling the trip."

She threw another bag on the bed and filled it with shoes. "You might as well. This isn't much of a better trade off."

"Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you this is necessary?"

She looked at me. "This was supposed to be a romantic getaway and now it's turned into a babysitting gig for you and your team."

"It is not."

"Isn't it? We might be the only two people in a room but we aren't going to be alone."

"It's not like they'll be able to hear us."

"Are you that naïve?" She angrily threw shoes in the bag. "Tony won't stop asking me for details."

I sighed. "I'll kill him."

"I've already had Gibbs knock him upside the head five times."

"Lucy, we can still have a good time."

"You switched our reservations from a log cabin to a freaking hotel room!"

"It's for our protection."

"Why can't you be enough to protect me?"

"Lucy, I am when I'm with you."

"Am I so defenseless to you? Am I that weak?"

"No but-"

"You still think of me when I was cowering for my life against Tyler. Don't you?"

"No!"

"Then why do they have to come?" she screamed.

"We've been over this!"

She held up a hand. "Forget it. I don't even want to go anymore."

I came up and pulled her close. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She pushed me away.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell them not to come."

"Who's going to protect you when I can't?"

"You have one damn book signing during this entire trip! You're supposed to be with me the rest of the time!" Tears ran down her face.

"What if this person attacks in the middle of the night? Or when we're defenseless?"

"It's _our_ trip dammit!" She wiped away the tears but they kept streaming down her face. "You're supposed to do special trips with me. _Alone_."

"Lucy-"

"I'm done living like a prisoner." She fell on her bed and rolled away from me. "I can't…I can't live like this." She sobbed.

I laid down next to her and just held her. I hated this for her. I hated that it was because of me that she had to live like this. I knew her anxiety and fear was coming back full force. She was constantly having nightmares to the point she was afraid to sleep. No matter how much I tried to calm her, she was restless most nights. Last night I had to put sleeping pills in her tea just so she could rest.

"Why?" she sniffled. "Why us?"

I held her tighter. "I don't know."

"I just want this to end."

I kissed her head. "I would do anything to end this."

"Anything?" she whispered.

"If I knew how to make it end, I would."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. I could feel her body tense beneath me. I hoped she wouldn't bring up another crazy idea to lure this woman out.

"Isn't there any way to catch her?" she whispered.

"She knows that I have a book signing coming up. She'll be there. She'll be waiting for an opportunity."

She sighed. "She'll see the security detail."

"We'll figure something out."

She laced her fingers in mine. "I'm scared."

"I know." I turned her face to mine. "I promise I won't let her hurt you."

I kissed her gently. She turned towards me and pulled my body to hers.

"I'm still mad that Tony is coming."

"You can kick him in the balls."

She giggled. "Tempting."

My phone started ringing. I got up and walked to another room.

"McGee."

"We have a plan, Probie."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy stared out of the window of our hotel room. Gibbs and the team had left before us to ensure our safety. We had checked in so late last night that I had to carry her from our taxi to the room. She didn't know where the cameras were placed and she didn't want to know. Thankfully, I had managed to talk Gibbs out of putting any in our room but just on the doorway leading inside and outside our fifth story window.

As I set down her cup of tea, she barely budged. We had to limit our fun since this stalker could be anywhere. She was disappointed but decided it wasn't worth fighting about anymore. There wasn't changing Gibbs mind.

I sat across from her and tried to decide what to say. Nothing came to mind.

She absentmindedly grabbed her cup and sipped. "It's breathtaking up here."

I smiled. "I did manage to get one of the better rooms at short notice."

"Definitely worth your money."

"I'd say we earned it."

She smiled a little. "I wish we could go skiing or something."

"If any of us knew how to ski better, I would've made arrangements."

She sighed setting down her cup. "What are we going to do while we're here?"

"Well we could go to any railroad museum, an outdoor skating rink, or a dog sled ride for two."

"A dog sled ride?"

"There's also a horse drawn carriage but I thought that might be overrated."

She giggled. "Didn't you say there was some last minute event you had to attend?"

"A fellow author had tickets into a masquerade charity event at the Botanic Gardens tonight. It's both indoor and outdoor. There will be some auctioning for the Children's Hospital, dinner and dancing. They have a wonderful light display this time of year."

She went to the closet and shuffled through her clothes. "I didn't bring anything for that kind of event."

"Well then we at least know one thing we're doing today."

She smiled. "I want to go dog sledding too."

I pulled her in my arms, kissing her nose. "My pleasure."

Later that night, Lucy's POV

"Are you sure Gibbs is ok with this?" I asked.

Tim brought my hand to his lips. "I told you, they are part of the security tonight. Everyone is in masks, even security."

I scooted closer. "I'm just nervous."

"Everything will be fine."

I took a deep breath and grabbed my compact mirror. I'd never worn a mask before and I wasn't sure I had it on right. I definitely didn't want it to be crooked. The golden mask matched my navy blue dress but even though Tim had picked out the mask, I wasn't confident I was wearing it right.

He grabbed the mirror and threw it behind him.

"Do I have to ravish you right here to make you believe me?" He pulled me in his lap kissing my neck.

I felt the heat pool between my legs. I wanted his touch more than ever these last two weeks. All the panic and anxiety was becoming too much. I needed him to help get my mind off the ordeal.

"Mister Gemcity," the driver said into the speaker.

I jumped out of his lap. He chuckled but answered the driver. I could barely hear them talk about how we were arriving shortly.

Tim whispered in my ear. "I'm having every bit of fun with you tonight."

I blushed giggling excitedly.

As the limo made its way to the front, I couldn't help but gawk at the garden. The snow made the lights glitter that much more brilliantly. The greenery was still so luscious and healthy even in the midst of the bitter temperatures. Flowers and lights filled the outside to the center.

The door opened and I gripped onto Tim tighter. There were so many people in the room. Caterer's in suits shuffling through the crowd with drinks and food. Women in beautiful gowns, much grander and much more expensive than mine. The masks were elegant and whimsical; some in animal themed or fantasy inspired.

He gently kissed my hand. "You are the goddess among them all," he whispered.

Even though my cheeks burned, I was still incredibly nervous. His mask did little to hide his identity. Anything I did would be an impression on his character.

"Tickets please." Tony stepped in front of us and winked.

I smiled, thankfully another face I knew.

Tim showed him the tickets and he led us to our table. Tony winked at me before leaving our table. It might not mean much but it did allow me to breathe just a little. I was safe and there were people I knew here.

We sat down and immediately a couple approached. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Tim stood up and greeted them. "Ah Danielle, Danny. How are you?"

She kissed his cheeks. "Quite good as always, Tim." She glanced over at me. "You have a date for once?"

He chuckled. "I haven't been to any events for some time. My other job takes up a lot of my time lately."

"Not enough for you to have a woman at your side for an event."

I blushed and rose to my feet. I couldn't believe Danielle Steel was standing before me. My mother was a huge fan and had me hooked on her works. Now I was standing in front of her!

Tim pulled me to his side. "Danielle, meet Lucy. My girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," I sheepishly said.

She stepped towards me. "You as well." She looked at Tim. "Wherever did you find her?"

"Let's just say we met through a good friend," he chuckled.

She and her husband sat down. We did the same. A waiter came over and took our drink orders. Tim ordered us some white wine. I was grateful. I was too nervous and I wanted to relax a little.

As the night went on, I met several different authors, artists, and musicians. Some Tim had known and others were chance meeting. There were so many people with all kinds of money in the room. Security was so tight and I never did catch a glimpse of Tony again.

A few hours later, I could barely feel any anxiety. Tim showed me off to everyone he knew. He praised me in my work and anything about me. No one snickered or showed the slightest disgust that I didn't hold a higher title.

As the crowd began to dissipate, Tim arranged for us to leave. I told Danielle and all the others goodbye with high hopes to meet them again. As we got into the car, he chucked off his mask.

"God these events are tiring."

I leaned into his chest. "Did you at least have some fun?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm supposed to be asking _you_ that."

I giggled sticking my tongue at him. "I asked first."

He smirked. In a flash, he had my chin in one hand and my hair in another. He pulled gently but firm, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Now what have I told you about that tongue?" he breathed. His sultry voice sending waves of need through my body.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered.

He kissed me hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. My whole body was on fire.

As he left my mouth, his hand went to my knee slowly sliding up my leg. Throwing my head back moaning his name, he feathered my neck with hungry kisses. His thumb rubbed my clit through my panties.

"Tim!" I breathed.

He snickered. "I'm going to take my time playing with you tonight."

The car stopped and he straightened himself. I growled but readjusted my dress. As we headed up to the room, I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun we would have.

When the elevator got to our floor, we could see a crowd gathering at our door. Instantly my gut twisted in fear. I could hardly feel my feet moving.

"What's going on?" he asked pushing through the crowd.

I couldn't even scream as I saw our door. My name was written in blood. Pictures of Tim and me arriving at the event plastered all over the door frame. I felt my breath hitch and a darkness clouding my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

_Tim's POV_

As I tucked in my shirt, I saw Lucy curled up on the couch watching some romantic movie. After switching rooms last night, she was still on edge. So was I. I tried to get out of the book signing but Lyndi and Gibbs insisted that I still attend.

I walked up behind her and kissed her head. She flinched a little but instantly relaxed. There was nothing I could do that would help dissolve her fears. The cameras had caught a picture of this psychotic woman but I had no idea who she was or where she went. She wasn't staying at our hotel yet she knew exactly where and when we would be.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I frowned. She barely spoke to me since last night. I prayed that she wasn't planning to leave me after this. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I sat beside her and pulled her in my arms. "I won't let her get to you."

She scooted closer, turning her head to mine. "I don't want to live like this anymore," she whispered.

"I know." I gripped her tighter.

She shook in my arms. "Why us?"

"If I could make her disappear I would."

She laid her head on my chest sniffling. "I don't want to die."

"Over my dead body."

I tipped her chin and kissed her gently. She kissed back softly. I pulled her into my lap as I kissed her harder. Her arms wrapped around me.

I didn't want to leave her like this. I wanted her to stand at my side at the book signing. I wanted to show this lunatic that we were stronger than her threats. I wanted to show everyone just how much I loved Lucy.

We parted leaning our foreheads against each other. The tears in her eyes dried but were swollen and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with fear. I would find this woman and kill her myself for making my goddess tremble in fear.

A knock at the door had Lucy frozen. I gently pushed her off my lap and pointed my gun at the door.

"It's me, McGee," Tony said.

I checked the peephole and breathed easy. Unlocking the door, he quickly came in.

"You ready, Probie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Take care of her."

He held up two bags from Smashburger. "I'll hand feed her if necessary."

"No you wont!" she smiled a little.

It was small and quick but it was enough to give me hope that she would stay by my side. I kissed her and left. As Gibbs and Ziva met me in the lobby, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was about to happen.

 _Lucy's POV_

As Tony locked the door, I couldn't help but wish I had just gone with Tim. Nothing would happen to us in the open but the only way to lure her out was to be separated. As much as I was afraid of this woman, I wanted this to end more than anything.

Tony dropped a bag in my lap and moved towards the TV. He had a movie in his hand.

"Hope you don't mind but I brought The Godfather."

"I'm not really paying attention anyway."

I tore into the bag hoping what I had asked him to bring was inside. Thankfully the white and pink box was there.

"Thanks Tony."

I set the rest of the bag on the coffee table and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed my arm gently.

"Are you sure you need this?"

I nodded. "I'm a week and a half late, Tony."

"What are you going to do if you are?"

"I'll wait to tell him at the right time."

He shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Imagine little McGeeks running around." He chuckled.

I smiled a little looking down at the box. If I was pregnant, I would do everything I could to make sure this baby made it to term. Losing my last child was hard enough. If I lost Tim's child, I don't know if I would be able to face him anymore.

I took a deep breath and shut the bathroom door. Sitting down on the floor waiting for the test result, I couldn't help but wonder how I would tell Tim the news. Then fear pulsed through me.

If this woman found out about the pregnancy, would she kill the baby and me? Or would she leave us alone? The possibility of being able to live in peace with Tim's child with this woman running around wasn't favorable. If she hated me this much just dating him, being pregnant with his child would probably send her over the edge.

The timer on my phone shook me from my thoughts. I felt my entire body shake. Did I even want to be pregnant right now? How would this change our relationship? Would we get married? Did I want to be married again?

"Well, what is it?" Tony yelled.

I took the test in my shaking hands. I felt tears fall on my hands.

 ** _Negative._**

Was I happy or sad? Did it really matter? Could it be a false result? Was it too early to tell from an in-home test?

Tony knocked on the door gently.

"It's open," I stammered not even looking away from the test.

He came in and just stood there. He didn't say anything.

"Not what you were expecting?" he whispered.

I shrugged.

He sat down next to me. "Did you want to be pregnant?"

Tears flowed down my cheeks. "I don't know."

He pulled me in for an awkward hug. "Maybe next time, kiddo."

"I've wanted a child for so long."

He rubbed my arm. "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Then it will all happen in due time."

There was a knock on the door. "Room service."

Tony jumped up and cocked his gun. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to lock the door. I did as he wanted and curled up in the bathtub as low as I could.

Was she really here? Would there be a shoot out? Would Tony finally kill her? I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Leave it at the door."

I couldn't hear the person on the other side of the door.

"I don't care what your policy is. Either leave it at the door and walk away or take it back."

Seconds ticked by so slowly as silence completely filled the room. My heart was pounding in my ears so loud that I wasn't even sure it was still in my chest.

"All clear," he said.

When I carefully came out of the bathroom, he had a box of chocolates in his hand.

"McGeek sure does treat you well."


	13. Chapter 13

_Tim's POV_

Lyndi called for a short break at the signing. I never knew signing my name so many times could be such a daunting task. I was grateful to stretch my legs and move around though. Several fans asked to take pictures. I took as many as Lyndi would let me. I couldn't believe my books were so popular in this region.

I went to a private area and called Lucy.

"Hi Tim."

"Hi honey. How's everything?"

"Tony's making me watch The Godfather. It's a slow movie but ok."

"It's a classic!" I heard Tony yell.

I chuckled. "Sounds like you're having a better time than me."

"What? Meeting all your fans doesn't excite you?"

"Maybe if you were here, it'd be better."

"Well, you know."

"Yeah."

"Oh! Thanks for the chocolates. It was really sweet of you."

"Chocolates? What are you talking about?"

"The ones you had sent to the room. Duh."

My gut dropped to the floor. "Lucy, how many did you eat?"

"No. No no no no no no no no. NO! You've got to be kidding me!" I could hear her breathing rapidly.

"Lucy, calm down. It'll be ok." I ran out of the room and looked for Gibbs.

"We ate it all, Tim. There's nothing left."

"Hand the phone to Tony."

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"You two have to force yourselves to throw up. That stuff wasn't from me."

"Dammit."

I ran up to Ziva. "Ziva, we have to go now."

"What's going on?"

"Tony and Lucy have been poisoned."

 _Lucy's POV_

Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes had gone by since I heard from Tim. Thirty-four minutes since Tony and I had eaten all the candy.

I took a shaky breath. I laid on the couch barely able to move. Tony had fallen unconscious on the floor two minutes ago and Tim wasn't here yet. He had forced himself to throw up but whatever was in the candy was already in his system. I had too but my vision was starting to blur and I could feel my legs going numb. Was I dying?

The door unlocked but I could hear the frustration at the door. She was here. She was going to kill me.

I fell to the floor and grabbed Tony's gun. I wasn't sure if I had enough strength to make a decent shot but I wasn't about to die without a fight. Pulling myself up to the seat of the couch, I pointed the gun at the door and waited.

I heard the door slam against the wall. Everything came in threes. I may not hit her dead on but I sure as hell might at least get her enough to injure her.

As she stepped into view, I fired as fast as I could. As the gun clicked again and again, I felt my body fall to the floor. I blinked as fast as I could but the darkness was too much.

I heard her walk over and say, "He's mine, bitch." Then a gun went off.


	14. Chapter 14

_Tim's POV_

The woman screamed in pain clutching her shoulder. Her knife dropped to the floor by Lucy's head. Too close for comfort. I fired again at her leg and she fell to the floor.

I ran and kicked the knife away. I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room. All I could see was red.

I threw her on the ground by the bed. Pointing my gun at her, I tried to remain in control. If I killed her, I'd be in jail. If I lost Lucy, I wouldn't care.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried. "I love you, Tim. I've always loved you."

The angry fire in me wanted nothing more than to shoot her between the eyes. The rational side of me wanted to know why she was doing this.

"I know everything about you, Tim. I know about your dad, your sister, everyone important to you." She glared over at Lucy. "And she came along trying to take you for granted."

"Shut up."

"She's just using you! All she wants is your money!"

"I said shut up!"

"No! I love you, Tim! Only I love you more than life itself!" she screamed.

"You don't know anything about her! You know nothing about love!" I yelled. "I've stood by her side from the second I met her. I've loved her since the first time she stepped off the elevator."

She woman sniffled.

"Love. You don't know what it means. To love someone, you must receive their love back. I've never even met you."

"No, don't say that."

"You are _nothing_ to me. All you are is some lunatic that wants to break me to the point of no return."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?" I gritted my teeth. "If she dies, I die too. No more stories. No more me. Just emptiness will haunt me."

I looked over at Lucy. "If she dies, I am nothing."

When I turned back, she had a gun pointed towards Lucy.

"No." She cocked her gun. "I'll be your everything. I'll make you happier than ever."

I shot her between the eyes before she could say another word. She slumped against the floor.

I couldn't move as the realization hit me. I shot someone in cold blood. I shot someone to save Lucy. I killed her. _I killed her_.

Gibbs slowly unhooked the gun from my hand. I looked at him.

"It's done," he said.

 _Two days later_

Sandra Wellington. A runaway psych ward patient from Texas. She had read my books at the facility and developed an obsession with me. Her rundown apartment in D.C. had thousands of pictures from years of stalking me. Long before I had even met Lucy.

None of it mattered now that Lucy and I were free from this ordeal. Thankfully, what Tony and she had ingested was nothing more than sedatives. However, the hospital had kept them on overnight observation.

Now Lucy and I were dining at my apartment for some much needed alone time. Gibbs had me on leave until the internal investigation was completed. While it was all in self-defense, procedures still had to be maintained.

"Tim, I love you."

I kissed her hand. "I love you more."

She blushed, gripping my hand tighter. "Promise?"

"More than anything."

She came and sat on my lap. She kissed me deeply but I wasn't about to carry her to bed yet. No matter how much I wanted to. The adrenaline was still coming down from everything.

She pulled away biting her lip. It was a look I hadn't seen in a long time.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you."

I didn't say anything as she gathered her courage.

"I thought I might be pregnant."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I took a pregnancy test back at the hotel."

My mind went blank. She was pregnant during all of that.

"Tim, I…" Tears fell down her face, "It was negative."

My heart sunk but relief washed over me. "What?"

"My period is over a week and a half late. I thought…I thought I was pregnant."

"But how did you get a test?"

"Tony got it for me and hid it in the burger bag."

"But if it was negative and you're still late-"

"Ducky said it could be all the stress from this crazy woman's plot to finally kill me. He took a blood sample from me to confirm it."

"And you're not pregnant."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I pulled her to my chest as she cried. I didn't know if I was relieved or sad but tears rolled off my eyes too.

"It's ok. It's ok, Lucy."


End file.
